


Señor y Señora Claus

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebaking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, J2 non AU, M/M, PWP, xmas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en la foto que acompaña el ficlet, no puedo añadir mucho más<br/>para j2ismyheaven, yo sé que a ella esta cochinada le va a gustar, es tan perver como yo. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señor y Señora Claus

 

 

 

J²/NonAU/Xmas!fic/Established relationship/smut/NC-17/sin vetear/1198words

« **Señor y Señora Claus**

Para cuando encuentran un minuto a solas la fiesta ha decaído bastante pero los gritos, los saludos y la música se han multiplicado de forma exponencial a medida que los invitados apuran las copas y los brindis. La puerta del despacho se cierra a su espalda y con un suspiro se deshace de la barba postiza que le pica como un mismo demonio.

Ha sido idea de Jared, por supuesto, no es que él se haya quejado, le encanta seguirle la corriente. Sonríe y deja la botella de champán que le han pedido prestada a una de las camareras del catering. Al fin y al cabo, razona Jared —ebrio, sonrojado, con la peluca torcida y el maquillaje hecho un asco—,  para algo son los Winchester.

—Ven aquí —dice en voz baja, observando a su chico apurar el vaso, manchando el borde de pintalabios rojo. Le ve relamerse las comisuras y no puede evitar imitarle. Lleva toda la noche deseando esto. Pillarle a solas y levantarle la dichosa falda. Se le escapa una risilla de idiota por el simple pensamiento. Joder, no debería ponerle tan cachondo ver a ese pedazo de tío de casi dos metros con un vestido de Señora Claus, como le ha bautizado Misha, pero Jensen no puede evitar que le latan los huevos de puras ganas. Simplemente no puede. Es incapaz. Horas de admirar desde la barrera el modo en que esas piernas se insinúan bajo el terciopelo color sangre, horas contemplando esa boca criminal mientras habla, o ríe, o incluso canta. Jensen cree que ya ha aguantado bastante, de hecho se considera un jodido _héroe_ por haber esperado tanto para hacer esto—. Siéntate en el regazo de Santa y pide un deseo.

Jared le mira, sonrisa canalla y ojos líquidos, el rímel hace que sus ojazos de gato parezcan todavía más grandes y más claros. A Jensen lo único que le interesa es verlos de cerca y ya de paso lamerle los restos de carmín, hasta que el único color sea el rojo sangre de los besos, _sus besos_. Se acaricia a través del pantalón, separando los muslos.

—Hummm —bromea el más joven—, ¿me estás haciendo una proposición indecente señor Claus? Mal, muy mal…

Jared se le monta a horcajadas, sin pensarlo, de un movimiento fluido, levantándose de paso toda esa estúpida ropa que le impide verle bien.

—Chulo —gruñe mientras le cuela las manos bajo la falda, subiéndolas despacio desde la rodilla al muslo, las medias, rojas por cristo bendito, se acaban un poco antes de donde esa piel suavísima empieza: casi lampiña, el interior satinado del muslo. Jadea cuando siente la lengua de su novio recorriéndole despacio el lóbulo y la mandíbula, buscando con hambre los restos de sudor, saboreándole como si no llevasen haciendo esto desde hace diez años. Tira del encaje y abarca las nalgas desnudas con las manos bien abiertas, frotando la palma con un movimiento ondulante—. Nadie debería estar así de bueno llevando esto encima, cabrón —susurra. Jared se ríe, con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca manchada de carmesí, el azul celeste de la sombra de ojos se le ha extendido a causa del sudor, pero le importa un carajo. Lo que de verdad le interesa es verle liberar su verga, dura y caliente y dolorida, casi puede sentir como su carne muge por un poco de cariño. Se le escapa un gemido de satisfacción cuando nota el aire frío de la noche acariciándole la piel desnuda y mojada de su erección.

—Tú si que estás bueno —dice Jared sin aliento, se lame la palma y usa la saliva sin miramientos, lubricándole como puede, impaciente y cachondo; siempre es así cuando los dos están juntos—, joder, ¿quién necesita regalos teniendo esto Jen?

—Eres un poco puta señora Claus —incita, alzando las caderas para salirle al encuentro. Jared le ignora, con el largo cuello brillante de maquillaje y sudor, arqueándose mientras usa esos dedos para prepararse, lubrico y procaz, dejando escapar pequeños lamentos necesitados. Jensen se sujeta la polla y le hace sentarse en ella, llevarle hasta el fondo, hasta que nota como sus huevos se aprietan contra el trasero de Jared. Se le escapa un quejido mientras cuenta hasta cien del revés, hasta mil, lo que sea por no correrse así, en seco, como si tuviese trece.

—Dios que bien —gimen al unísono. Jared sigue dilatado y sensible porque esa mañana se han despertado con ganas, buscándose en la ducha como dos adolescentes.

—Vamos —ordena al fin—. Móntame, si eres buen chico te dejaré un regalo bajo el árbol.

Jared se ríe de nuevo, girando la pelvis, apretándole hasta el dolor, caliente y resbaladizo, se le ajusta como un guante, hecho a su medida. Jensen le sujeta por la cintura, guiándole, viendo a retazos cómo su verga roja se pierde entre los muslos pálidos. Después de eso no dicen mucho, el cuartucho se llena de gemidos y lamentos, de peticiones rotas y obscenidades, Jensen cumple al fin su deseo y con la lengua, arranca de esa boca los restos de pintalabios, tragándose los sonidos inarticulados de su chico. Jensen siente el orgasmo enroscándosele en el vientre, ardiente, palpitándole al ritmo casi frenético con que Jared se mueve, montándole con violencia.

—Vamos Jen —suplica—. Tócame

—Debería dejarte —le dice en voz baja, juntando sus bocas hasta que sus alientos ardientes se mezclan. Jared se estremece, su cuerpo late una, dos veces, tanto y tan fuerte que le corta la respiración. Jensen sabe que está perdido, lo sabe en el mismo momento en que cierra los dedos en torno al falo—. Dios, debería dejarte, hacer que te corras solo con mi polla, ¿no quieres Jay? Así, cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a comer entero, así, tan cual estás, joder vamos, vamos, me encanta verte con mi polla dentro J —jadea de nuevo, convulso. Tras sus parpados, el universo se expande y se encoge entre sus piernas, pesado y caliente, crece _, crece_ , es un fuego que crepita y arde, con cada lamento, Jared le hunde las uñas en los hombros mientras se detiene un segundo, estrujándole, su sexo hinchado y turgente se derrama encima de su vientre. El orgasmo se eterniza, cada pulso es más largo que el anterior, hasta que todo arde, hasta que la idea de que se van a levantar y Jared va a llevarle dentro le hace explotar, gime mientras le muerde, hundiéndose, pensado en que dentro de nada van a salir allí afuera y Jared estará húmedo y pesado y su semen se le derramará entre los muslos. Quiere llorar, porque desea eso, desea observarle mientras se mueve entre la gente, escucharle y saber que mientas camina, mientras habla, es en él en quien va a pensar, a quien va a recordar cuando sienta la cálida humedad deslizándose obscena entre sus piernas. Quiere que Jared se retuerza de ganas, de impaciencia por desaparecer, quiere que fantasee en cómo le va a desnudar en su cama, cómo le va a abrir las piernas y va a hacerle todo eso que le ha prometido. Para Jensen, ese es el mejor regalo de Navidad posible.»


End file.
